Type B Positive
by FirelordMee-Ya
Summary: A new kid at school causes Bella some stress, even though she hasn't met him yet. A short one shot, purely for fun. A/H.


"Hey, Bella." Jessica Stanley said, slamming her books on the desk next to me.

"Hi Jessica." I muttered, wishing I could be sitting somewhere else.

"How was your weekend? Mine was awesome! My cousin and her fiancée took me skiing and it was incredible! So how are you?"

I frowned a little. She seemed a bit overly friendly today, if it were possible.

"Um… I'm fine. Didn't really do much this weekend but chores and homework." I shrugged, trying to put an end to the conversation.

"Bleh, chores." Jessica stuck out her tongue, "Soooo… There's this new guy in my English class, Edward, and he's _totally _your type." She dramatically flicked her curly brown hair over her shoulder and grinned at me, as if this was supposed to be exciting information.

I mentally rolled my eyes, "I don't have a type, Jess."

"Yeah, but, I flirted with him and he completely blew me off! And then he's super smart, he's read all the books on our list. I mean, come on. Plus… he just _looks_ like a guy you would date."

"Just because one guy doesn't return your advances, and he's well educated, doesn't mean he's _my type_." I used finger quotations to emphasize my point.

"Whatever. I'm just saying. And normally, with a guy as totally drop-dead gorgeous as him, I _wouldn't_ be telling another sister he was their type cause I'd totally want him all to myself, but…"

Before I could protest, Signora Goff started the lesson.

…

Near the same thing happened in History.

Jasper and I had been working on an assignment when Lauren Mallory leaned over.

"Have you seen the new guy, Bella?"

"No, why?"

Lauren sucked in a breath, which she usually did when she felt she had important news to share, "He is _so _your type. Like, honestly, I think you two were destined for each other."

Behind me, Jasper snorted.

I frowned, "Lauren, I don't _have_ a type. Really."

She rolled her eyes, "Bella, really. _I_ am telling you, you have to at least _look _at a guy for _once _in your life. Honestly, I know you're kind of a bit of a prude, but he is so. Your. Type…. Seriously." She gave me a serious stare and turned away.

I shot an incredulous look at Jasper, who was sitting there suppressing laughter.

…

Jasper and I walked to the cafeteria to meet the others for lunch.

Alice and Rose were sitting at out usual table, their heads bent together conspiratorially. They looked almost guilty when we sat down.

"What were you two talking about?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." They said at the same time. BS.

"Where's Em?" Jasper asked.

Rose took a sip of her water bottle and shrugged.

Alice coughed, "Sooo, Bella…"

Oh no.

"You know that new guy?"

Jasper choked on his pizza. I slammed my head into the table.

"No, I don't."

Rose and Alice glanced at each other and smiled as Emmett came and sat down.

"Where were you?" Rose asked him.

"Oh, ah, had to finish my chem. lab. But guess what? You know that new kid, Edward Masen?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" I snapped at him.

Emmett looked at me with a shocked face, "You don't like him? Cause personally, I think the two of you would-"

"Shut up, Emmett!" I cried, but Rose and Alice started laughing.

"You see it too? They are completely-" Alice started excitedly.

"Completely made for-" Continued Rose.

"For each other, yeah." Finished Emmet. Jasper howled with laughter.

"Oh, wait, here he comes. Everyone act cool, new kid is eating with us today," And on that note, Emmett stood up, waving his arms above his head and yelling, "Edward! Hey, Edward! Over here, man!"

They all looked over to the other side of the cafeteria, while I stared at my lunch and prayed my face wasn't as tomato red as I suspected.

I heard a male voice behind me, "Hey Emmett. May I sit here today?"

I glanced at Alice and Rose to see them both winking at me and giving me thumbs-up.

Jasper and the New Kid exchanged introductions. Alice gave him an enthusiastic handshake. Rose said hello. And then Emmett was saying my name and I had no choice but to look up.

Edward Masen was tall, with unruly reddish brown hair and dark green eyes. He was very attractive.

"Hi." He said with a smile. He had a small dimple in his right cheek.

"I'm, um, Bella." I stuttered, blushing.

"Nice to meet you, Bella."

Okay, I may not have a type. But if I did… this guy was _totally_ my type.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight.

**A/N: **It seems no matter how hard I try, I always come back to writing crappy Twilight fan-fics. Je ne comprend pas.

Anyhoo, for anyone who is within a half-days drive or less from Vancouver, you really should come up... or down... or sideways.. ANYWAY! The point is that Vancouver is an amazing city any other day of the week, and all this Olympic hype has made it totally worth an awkward family road trip over here. Seriously. Three cheers for Alexandre Bilodeau! WOOT! CANADIAN PRIDE!!

Did I over do it?

Speaking of, I thought I was being super clever with the title of this fic. Type= Ed is Bella's tye, B= the first initial of her name, Positive because Ed turns out he actually IS her type after all... GET IT!??! Hahaha!!! Hehe... he... .... No?

Facepalm.

Oh well, better luck next time.


End file.
